65 Millions d'années et Dieu sait combien de kilomètres de la maison
by Le Poussin Fou
Summary: (Spoilers pour Jurrassic World !) Après la fin de JW, Blue part seule sans sa meute et sans Owen. Elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer une nouvelle meute... et un diner potentiel ! Sauf que le diner parle et que l'un des membre de la nouvelle meute ressemble beaucoup à Owen... De quoi rendre confus un Vélociraptor!
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les gens !

Je me suis lancée dans une petite traduction !

C'est un cross-over (un poil dément) entre les Gardiens de la Galaxie et Jurrassic World. L'histoire originale est « **65 Millions Years and Who Knows How Many Miles from Home »** de l'auteure **everfaraway.**

Rien est à moi !

Par contre, je suis une bille en anglais, donc même si les chapitres sont courts, je posterai… lentement. Genre vraiment lentement !

Le texte après les doubles barres horizontales est le texte de l'auteure. Elle m'a demandé de traduire la totalité des chapitres (y compris les notes et remarques)

* * *

Auteure : Je rejette totallement la responsabilité sur mon petit ami pour ceci! Non pas que la folie de mon cerveau n'y ai pas pensé... mais à ce point ! Profitez de ce dernier lot de folie. Toutes les infos des filles viennent du Wiki de Jurrassic Parc. Je possède nada.

….

Elle était la dernière de sa meute… de ses sœurs.

Elles étaient fortes ensembles… toutes les quatre _ensembles_.

Mais pas assez.

Elle fut la seule à survivre à la Bête… Seulement par chance et grâce à l'aide des deux autres créatures, celle avec les petits bras et celle aquatique.

Dinosaures… Les créatures à deux pattes les nommaient ainsi.

Les bipèdes, les humains, les avaient classés en fonction de ce qu'elles étaient. (1)

Le mâle, Owen, leur avait donné, à elle et ses sœur, des appellations individualisées… Des noms.

Elle était Blue, la plus ancienne et la plus forte de la meute.

Charlie était la plus jeune de ses sœurs et loyal à jamais.

Sa sœur Delta était née peut de temps après elle. (2)

Elle et Echo s'étaient battues une fois dans leur jeunesse pour la direction du groupe. Echo avait perdue mais elle avait refusé de tuer sa sœur, sachant qu'elle serait nécessaire pour leurs futures chasses.

Elle avait pleuré la perte de ses sœurs après être retournée dans leur territoire et s'être pelotonnée dans leur nid.

Mais elle ne pouvait pleurer longtemps avec les autres prédateurs en liberté et les humains à leur poursuite.

L'humain Owen l'aurait laissée sans problème mais pas les autres chasseurs.

Ils la tueraient si elle ne les tuait pas en premier.

Elle grogna profondément et donna un coup de queue de colère.

Elle ne mourrait pas comme un faible humain… Elle s'était à peine soumise à Owen !

L'humain Owen… Il l'avait alimentée, lui avait parlé doucement et ne lui avait jamais nui.

Elle l'aimait bien… Toute la meute l'avait aimé.

Elle gazouilla et frotta la cicatrice sur son visage. C'était désagréable… Pas douloureux. Mais juste assez pour être une distraction.

Une lumière entre les arbres… Brillante et brève.

Elle pencha la tête, reniflant et surveillant l'apparition d'un second flash.

Une seconde lumière, plus près d'elle cette fois.

L'humain Owen avait utilisé quelque chose qui flashait avant pour contrôler la meute quand l'eau tombait du ciel pendant un temps où elle avait perdu la piste du brillant et sombre. (3)

Elle gazouilla, curieuse, puis glapi d'un cri fort, du même cri qu'elle avait utilisé, quand elle était petite, lorsqu'elle pensait avoir senti l'homme Owen.

Un autre flash alors que la lumière l'entourait. Ce n'était pas aussi lumineux que lorsque les humains venaient et ça n'éclairait pas l'obscurité autour d'elle.

Elle hurla de colère et de crainte lorsqu'elle senti que ses griffes quittèrent la terre ferme.

Ce n'était pas juste ! Elle était censée restée sur le sol… Comment pouvait elle chasser dans ces conditions ?

La lumière disparue et elle se retrouva dans une cage faite de métal… froid, dur et lisse.

« Et bien, quelle chance nous avons »

Elle hurla et gronda en direction de la voix, essayant de griffer et de mordre avant de sentir une bref piqûre sur son flanc

« Elle combat un peu. »

« Elle rapportera un joli prix ! »

Le sol tourna et monta à sa rencontre. Elle s'effondra sur le coté en grognant.

Elle haïssait les humains.

* * *

(1) Je ne suis pas certaine de la traduction. La phrase en anglais est :

The two legged creatures, humans, had classified them by what beast they where.

Si vous avez une meilleure traduction, je suis preneuse !

(2) Pareillement pour cette phrase :

Her sister Delta had hatched shortly after she had.

(3) Et pareil ici :

The human Owen had used something that flashed before to check on her pack when water fell from the sky during a time when she lost track of the bright and dark.

Laissez-moi des com' !


	2. Chapter 2

Seule la traduction m'appartient. L'histoire est à everfaray.

Entre les barres horizontales, c'est son texte. Bonne lecture !

* * *

everfaray: trois follows? Qui pensait que ma folie vous serez si sympathique? Encore une fois j'accuse mon petit ami pour m'avoir mit cette idée en tête. Je ne possède rien.

…

« Debout! »  
Quelque chose frappa la cage, faisant un fort bruit qui l'a fit sursauter.  
"Debout!"  
Elle se leva, restant accroupie, sifflant et grondant à son orateur.  
Le mâle qui la surplombait ne ressemblait à aucun autre homme elle puisse avoir vu.  
Sa peau avait la couleur du ciel et enfoncée dans sa tête… une sorte de pierre la couleur de sang.  
Il sentait de saleté, la mort et de quelque chose que, selon ses souvenirs, Owen sentait occasionnellement... Du fils brûlé ?

"Eh bien, bien... N'es-tu pas une jolie fille ?" Il gloussa, s'accroupissant à côté de la cage.  
Elle gronda et passa une une main griffue à travers les barreaux, cherchant une serrure.  
Il éclata de rire, juste assez fort pour endommager son audition et cria.

"Hé Kraglin! Viens voir ! Elle essaye de sortir!"  
Un autre mâle, tout mince et de cette couleur semblable à Owen, apparut et baissa son regard sur elle.  
Le mâle couleur ciel était l'Alpha et l'autre était son Bêta.  
Elle gronda dans la direction du nouveau, donna un petit coup à sa queue à travers les barreaux de la cage et frappa ses griffes contre le fond de la cage.  
Elle le menaça, montrant par sa posture qu'elle n'a pas été intimidée par lui.  
"Elle est intelligente." gloussa le Bêta.  
Elle sourit, dévoilant ses dents et le saluant de ses griffes.  
Le Bêta serait son prochain repas... Si elle parvenait à arriver jusqu'à lui.

Elle s'était nourrie des charognes des Volants morts mais son dernier véritable repas datait d'avant sa chasse avec ses sœurs et Owen.  
Elle hurla de faim et de rage, frappant contre les barreaux.  
"Nous l'amenons à Knowhere, patron ?" demanda le Bêta.  
"Putain oui. Si le Collectionneur ne la veut pas, quelqu'un d'autre sera intéressé." rit l'Alpha.  
"Nous ne devrions pas l'alimenter ?" questionna le Bêta.

"Par l'Enfer non... Nous allons l'affamer et elle deviendra foutrement méchante." gloussa l'Alpha.  
Les deux se redressèrent sur leurs pieds et partirent, ignorant ses perçant cris de haine qui se répercutaient derrière eux.  
Elle sortirait de cette cage et leur tuerait tous les deux, lentement et douloureusement.

* * *

Je remercie Rose-Eliade pour avoir mis cette histoire en follow et toujours Rose-Eliade et aliena wyvern pour leur reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

L'histoire originale est « **65 Millions Years and Who Knows How Many Miles from Home »** de l'auteure **everfaraway.**

Rien est à moi !

.

.

.

"Yondu! Sale fils de pute!"  
Bleu gazouilla heureuse et lapa le sang sur le fond de sa cage.  
C'était plus épais que le sang des petites bêtes qui étaient lâchées dans son territoire et qu'elle chassait avec la meute.  
Mais un membre arraché d'un imbécile était à peine un repas.  
L'homme couleur ciel, Yondu, rit et trancha la gorge de l'imbécile dont le membre lui servait de repas _._  
"Quill !" s'exclama le Beta.  
"Kraglin. Yondu."  
Bleu jeta un regard et laissa échapper un glapissement étranglé.  
Owen!  
Elle laissa tomber son repas et plaqua sa tete contre les barreaux de la cage pour le regarder fixement.  
Il ressemblait à Owen, mais l'odeur... L'odeur était mauvaise.  
Son Owen avait l'odeur de poussière, de vent, de musc et des humains.  
Cet Owen là avait l'odeur de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle gronda sourdement et retourna à son repas.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda le mâle qui ressemblait à Owen en s'accroupissant devant sa cage.  
Il était exactement comme son Owen excepté qu'il portait des vêtements rouge sang.  
Son Owen n'avait jamais porté des vêtements couleur sang.  
"Attend... Yondu ... je pense que c'est un Vélociraptor." chuchota Le mâle qui ressemblait à Owen.  
"Un quoi ?" demanda Yondu.  
"Un Vélociraptor. C'est une sorte de dinosaure... Une créature antique qui est censée s'être éteinte il y a environ 65 millions d'ans sur Terra. Mais tu en as un ici." dit le mâle étrange.  
"Combien vaut-elle ?" questionna Yondu.  
Elle le regarda fixement, grondant fortement et fouettant l'air de sa queue.  
"Vous ne pouvez pas la vendre. Elle a déjà arraché le bras d'au moins une personne. Elle le fera de nouveau." argua l'étrange mâle.  
"Alors quoi... ? Tu vas la prendre ?" demanda le Bêta.  
Le mâle étrange qui ressemblait à Owen l'observa tranquillement.  
Elle gronda doucement et s'étendit à travers les barreaux, frottant ses griffes contre son vêtement.  
C'était rapeux, comme sa propre peau.  
Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et roucoula doucement.  
C'était son cri pour son Owen, celui qu'elle utilisait depuis qu'elle était minuscule.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
Peter regardait fixement le Raptor dans la cage dans laquelle Yondu l'avait mise tandis qu'elle roucoulait de nouveau, lui regardant fixement de ses yeux dorés.  
Elle était belle avec la peau bleue-grise et des longues bandes bleu foncé courant son dos.  
Le sang rouge foncé tachant son museau contrastait avec sa peau d'une façon effroyablement belle.  
Elle roucoula de nouveau et le son le toucha droit au cœur.  
"Ouais... Je vais la prendre." chuchota-t-il.

Yondu ricana et jeta une clé à Peter.  
Le Raptor griffa les barreaux tandis que Peter ouvrait la cage et la libérait.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
Bleu fixa son regard dans celui de l'homme qui ressemblait Owen et gazouilla.  
Où allons-nous ? Lui demandait-elle.  
Elle avait faim et désirait chasser.  
Son nouvel Alpha fit un clic et chuchota,

"On va te chercher quelque chose à manger. Si je me rappelle bien, tu manges de la viande."  
Elle gronda heureuse, frappant ses griffes contre le sol.  
"Non plus d'arrachement de membres quelconque."

Il sourit d'un air satisfait, caressant précautionneusement son museau.  
Elle bougonna doucement puis renifla le sang sur le sol.  
L'Alpha fit le clic de nouveau et a dit, "Hé! Yeux sur moi!"  
Elle s'est immédiatement redressée en haut, lui regardant fixement attentivement.  
Il cliqua de nouveau et lui fit signe de le suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter s'était assis à une table, observant le Vélociraptor manger.  
Il avait acheté un peu de viande d'un vendeur dans une des rues et en avait donné une partie au carnassier séance tenante.  
Yondu ne l'avait évidemment pas alimentée depuis qu'il l'avait capturée.  
"Que vais-je faire avec toi, ma fille?" Il se demanda-t-il à voix haute.  
Elle s'arrêta de manger et le regarda fixement, léchant le sang de sa muselière.  
Il sourit d'un air satisfait et cliqua de la langue dans sa direction, l'observant pencher la tête en réponse.  
"Finis de manger joli-coeur. Je besoin de trouver une bonne explication à ta présence pour le reste de l'équipe." lui dit Peter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bleu senti les étrangers avant de les voir.  
L'un était un mâle, sentant fort le sang et la sueur, avec une voix rauque.  
L'autre mâle avait une odeur semblable à celle des petites bêtes douces qu'elle et ses sœurs avaient déjà chassées, mais il y avait en plus une teinte de métal, de sang et de fils brûlés.  
Il y avait une femelle solitaire parmi eux, sentant de sang, un peu de métal et quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier.  
Le dernier n'était ni mâle, ni femelle, mais sentait le bois, les fleurs et des choses sauvages.  
Elle frotta sa tete contre les genoux de l' Alpha et poussa des petits des cris.

"Doucement. C'est juste le reste de mon équipe." dit il en touchant doucement son cou.  
Les quatre étrangers entrèrent dans la pièce et la regardèrent fixement.  
Le plus petit, celui qui ressemblait aux bêtes douces elle avait chassé, fut le premier à parler.  
"Putain, c'est quoi ca ?!"  
Elle le regarda fixement et glapit fortement. Si elle venait à avoir faim, il ferait un bon repas.  
"Je ne suis pas ton foutu dîner !" grogna-t-il.  
Elle le regarda curieusement et gazouilla tranquillement.  
"Bien sûr que je te comprends." se moqua-t-il.  
"Rocket ? Tu peux traduire tout ce qu'elle dit ?" demanda l'Alpha.

"Ouais J'imagine." répondit la bête, Rocket, en haussant les épaules.  
L'alpha claqua de la langue et demanda, "Comment Yondu t'a-t-il trouvée?"  
Blue frotta la cicatrice sur son visage et fit une longue série des sons incluant des cris, des geignements, des grognements et des gazouillements.

"Il y avait un endroit que beaucoup d'humains venaient visiter avec beaucoup de bêtes différentes. Un jour une nouvelle bête a quitté son territoire et a détruit l'endroit, tuant des humains tués et d'autres bêtes. La bête a tué ses sœurs, sa meute. Après cela, elle est partie en courant dans les bois où une lumière brillante l'a soulevée de terre et après elle était dans la cage où Yondu l'avait enfermée." traduisit Rocket.  
"Bêtes ? Un endroit que beaucoup de gens visitent ?" demanda la femelle.  
"Cela ressemble à des dinosaures et à un parc d'attractions en quelque sorte." dit son Alpha.

Elle gémit et pleurnicha.  
"Elle a perdu ses sœurs. Et un certain homme nommé Owen." chuchota Rocket.  
Son Alpha cliqua et elle se tourna vers lui lentement. "Comment tu t'appelles ma fille ?" chuchota-t-il.  
Elle pouffa de rire doucement.  
"Owen l'a nommée Bleu." Dit Rocket.  
L'alpha dirigea précautionneusement ses doigts sur sa peau, traçant les lignes de couleur sur sa peau. "Je vois pourquoi." dit-il.  
Elle flaira son bras et gazouilla.  
"Tu ressembles à Owen. Mais tu ne sens pas comme lui. Cependant, elle t'aime bien . Elle t'appelle l'Alpha." dit Rocket à Peter.  
"Elle est magnifique." chuchota la femelle.  
"Et mortelle." rajouta l'homme fort.

"Vous seriez d'accord pour que nous la gardions ?" demanda Alpha.  
Elle gémit fort en le regardant. S'il la renvoyait, elle serait seule au monde.  
"Tant qu'elle ne me mange pas." fit Rocket.  
La femelle et Le mâle fort inclinèrent la tête silencieusement.  
"Je suis Groot." fit la créature étrange.  
"Il dit que vous ne pouvez pas la renvoyer." leur dit Rocket.  
"Alors tu restes ici, avec nous, Blue." dit Alpha en la caressant avec douceur.

….

.

.

Cette Fic est finie !

L'auteure laisse le soin à chaque lecteur d'imaginer dans quels pétrins les Gardiens et Blue vont aller se mettre.

Voici ses propres mots lorsque je lui est dit que c'était dommage que son histoire ne soit pas plus longue :

« Yes sadly it's not longer. But it might be a good thing to allow readers to imagine what sort of trouble Blue and her guardians could get into ! »

.

.

Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire et Bonne Lecture !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'ai traduit l' histoire, **« 65 Millions Years and Who Knows How Many Miles from Home »** de l'auteur **everfaraway** sous le nom (très recherché) de **« 65 Millions d'années et Dieu sait combien de** **kilomètres** **de la maison »** avec, évidement l'accord de l'auteur.

Ca c'est pour la mise en contexte.

.

L'autre jour, je reçoit « l'agréable » message de « Plagiare Asshole » parmi les reviews.

Etant donné que un plagiaire est un Écrivain, un artiste auteur d'un plagiat, et que Asshole signifie Trou du cul ou connard, je ne suis PAS contente DU TOUT !

Particulièrement lorsqu'on sait que le malpoli qui m'a dit ça, l'a fait sous Guest !

C'est intolérable !

Lorsqu'on accuse quelqu'un de plagiat, on a au moins le courage d'expliquer pourquoi et on EN PARLE . ET puis, c'est stupide d'accuser le traducteur de plagiat lorsque c'est une traduction! ET On INSULTE PAS l'auteur !

J'apprécierais particulièrement que la personne particulièrement lâche qui a posté ce message revienne et (idéalement) s'excuse de ses propos et (plus réalistement) qu'elle m'explique pourquoi elle a dit ca…

Si c'est parce que quelqu'un a déjà écrit une histoire dans ce genre, soyons honnête, des cross-over Guardian/Jurrassik park, il y a pas quinze mille moyen d'en faire.

ET si quelqu'un a déjà fait la traduction de cette histoire, **everfaray** , qui est l'auteur original, je le rappelle, ne m'en a jamais fait part (et donc celui qui a fait ca n'a pas dut lui demander la permission…)

Accuser quelqu'un de plagiat, c'est grave mais l'insulter, c'est pire encore !  
.

.

.

J'ai mis ce message sur toutes mes histoire avec le (maigre) espoir que la personne qui a dit ca le lise et réagisse !


End file.
